


Bible Boy Found Somethin.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Abandon baby, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long ass day at the church Noah is exhausted and all he wants to do is hang out with his boyfriend Jude. But things take a bit of a turn when he comes across a little something  that someone else left behind.</p><p>Comments and Kudos are much appreciated !<br/>Leave me some Love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Noah looked around the church his eyes landing on his tall handsome boyfriend. Jude didn't have to come but he had insisted on being anywhere that Noah was. So despite this long boring Church event  his mom had put together, Jude had been there to look at thankfully.  

It was almost two hours after the event when everybody else had cleared out. Jude and Noah were helping clean up." I've got to go grab something from the back, can you two pick up?" Noahs mom asked looking between them. They both nodded and agreed to finish cleaning up. Jude grabbed a trash bag and Noah grabbed some trash throwing it into the bag. " Hey.' Jude gave him a playful glare." Hey yourself." Noah smirked  Jude gave him a look. " Can you not throw trash at me?" Jude asked.  Noah sighed dramatically." Finneeee." he picked up more trash and put it into the bag. Once they were half way done Noah wandered over to his boyfriend. " Hi." Noah said softly. Jude raised an eyebrow." Hey." he said. They locked eyes and then Noah leaned in kissing Jude deeply, Jude returned the kiss before pulling back." C'mon You know we can't get crazy in here.. someone could walk in." Noah just gave Jude a smirk before pulling him back into a kiss. After a couple seconds of kissing Noah pulled back meeting Judes eyes.  Jude was blushing a bit, Noah always had that effect on him.  

"Whats the matter Jude? Are you gettin all hot and bothered under that collar?" Noah asked with a smirk. Jude rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Noah away from him." Don't be an ass." he sassed.  Noah grinned. " I can't help it i've only been able to stare at you all day. Just for the record." he moved in closer. " You're looking _fine_ today. " Noah kissed his ear playfully as he pushed by Jude going to the finale table to clear but of course he couldn't resist coping a feel at his boyfriends ass. Judes eyes widen and he whipped around about to  say something to his Boyfriend of a year when said boyfriends mother walked through the doors. Jude shut his mouth quickly  and prayed that she couldn't tell he was blushing. "  Everything okay Jude?" she asked. Noah smirked as he gathered some trash putting it into the bag he looked at his boyfriend." Yeah. I'm good.. it's just hot in here." he said looking to Noah.  Noah gave him a little wink. Thankfully his mom didn't seem to notice."  Well it's a good thing we're done here." She smiled at the boys." I'm going to pick up your father so i trust that you can make it home okay?"  Noah nodded." Yes Ma'am."  She smiled and ruffled his hair. " Thank you for cleaning up for me. If any plans change just let me know okay?" Noah nodded as did Jude. " Okay. Love you sweetie." She kissed Noahs cheek and then patted Jude on the back. " Thanks boys." With that Noahs mom left.

\--------------------

Finally they were able to take the trash out and leave. " I cant believe you did that." Jude was saying as he dragged four bags of trash - Two in each hand- out to the trash. " Yeah ? You should believe it.  You know how much i hate not being able to get my hands on you." Noah said also carrying four bags.  They threw the trash into the big dumpster and headed back to grab the last of it. " Okay.. So maybe i can believe you did it. I just can't believe you did it.. In there." Jude motioned with his head back toward the church. Noah chuckled as they each grabbed a remaining trash bag. " Well believe baby." he said following Jude out.  They tossed the last of the trash. " I was thinking maybe  we could.. make a little pit-stop before  heading to your moms." Noah said.  Jude looked at him. " You mean like.. " They shared a look. " You want me to give you a quickie in the car...?" Jude asked eyeing his boyfriend.  Noah shrugged." Well.. You don't have to .. i just thought it might be easier than trying to do something later.. when your moms or my parents are there." Jude raised an eyebrow seemingly thinking this over. " We'll see." he said. They stepped out of where the big dumpster was kept. Jude reached over and pulled Noah into a kiss. Slow, Deep and meaningful like most their kisses were. Noah hummed and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

By now it was already pretty dark outside there were few lights illuminating the church and around the dumpster.  Which Jude and Noah were currently making out in front of. They were the only two there as far as they knew. It wasn't until Noah thought he heard something that he pulled away. " Babe wait.." Jude whined but pressed kisses to his neck. " Jude.." Noah said turning his head a bit. Jude pulled back finally. " What is it?" he asked. Noah furrowed his brow. " I just .. i thought i heard something. " he said. Jude looked around a bit. " Maybe we should head out.."  Noah looked toward him." Yeah. Yeah thats a good idea." He said.  They started toward Noahs Jeep. Nothing fancy really.  " Oh shit." Noah said. " What?" Jude asked stopping. " I have to close the door.." he said. Jude nodded. Noah pulled out his keys tossing them to Jude. " I'll be right back." he said before jogging back to the back door. 

Noah went in and closed the back door when he remembered he had to take care of the front door as well, heading toward the front door he made sure that was closed and decided to head out one of the side entrances. But that's where things got weird.  

As Noah closed the door making sure it wouldn't open he heard something again and as he turned around he saw something or someone making a run for it. " Hey! " he said as he started in the direction he saw the person flee.  Noah had to stop extremely fast when he nearly ran something over.  " What the hell?" he mumbled. " You forgot something!" he hollered after the person but they were gone. " What the hell is wrong with people?" he asked more to himself before turning his attention back to said forgotten thing. " Whats this?" he asked. It was dark so he pulled his phone out and turned on the flashlight he furrowed his brow.  It was a Baby basket. basically one of those old types of baby beds they made. Small  with handles made out of wicker, hooded to shade from the sun. There was a blanket pulled up covering anything inside. Noah furrowed his brow as he crouched down beside the basket.  

Honestly he was kinda afraid to pull the little blanket down because what if it was something he really didn't want to see. Something awful.. like a dead baby or something fucked up like that..  Noah took in a deep breath. 

As he was about to pull the blanket down a voice startled him. " Hey whats takin-" Jude. It was Jude. Jude stopped mid sentence. " What did you find Bible Boy?" he asked. Noah looked up at him." I dunno.. A basket i was just about to find out.. before you startled me. " he gave a little glare. Jude moved beside him  pulling his own phone out and turning on the flashlight. " Sorry.." he said.  They both fell silent hearing some noise.. From the basket.  Noah pulled the blanket down a bit.

A face. Little tiny baby face with little tiny eyes fluttering adjusting to the bright lights from their phones. " Holy shit." Jude said slowly from beside his boyfriend. " Is that a baby?" he asked.  Noah glanced toward him before pulling the blanket down a bit more. It was in fact a little baby. Little hands grabbed at the toy beside the little head and clung to it as little noises came from the tiny body.  " I think we woke it up.." Noah said. " What do we do ?" Jude asked slowly.

Noah took in a deep breath.  " We can't just leave it here.." he said softly. " It'll die." he looked toward Jude. Jude shared a look with him. " We shouldn't leave it..." he agreed. 

After a couple minutes of trying to figure out what to do they decided to at least get the baby inside the car with them. Better then out in a chilly night. Jude sat in the passengers seat with the baby basket on his lap. " Noah.. What are we gonna do with her?" he asked. " It's a girl??" Noah asked.  Jude looked to the basket." Judging by the pink blankets and what not i'd say yeah.. it's a girl.." he looked at Noah.

The two of them just stared at each other for a while. Unsure of what exactly to do at this point.

 


	2. Hey Mom You're A Grandma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Jude found this little bundle of baby and are still trying to figure out what to do with her. No name. Obviously unwanted by the mother. They needed to do something..

" Okay well.. why don't you call your mom?" Jude suggested glancing toward the basket where the baby girl was starting to fall asleep again. Noah nodded slowly" Yeah because that'll go over well. ' Hey mom guess what, You're a grandma! Surprise." he gave his boyfriend a look. Jude rolled his eyes and gently punched his arm." Yeah okay well.. i  get it.. i just i thought maybe she would be able to help.." Jude said slowly.  Noah nodded." I i know. I don't think calling our parents would be an option right now." he bit his inner lip in thought.  Jude thought for a couple minutes in silence. " Okay maybe not your mom or Mine.. But we could bring to the hosptial.. Make sure shes okay? Maybe one of those walk in clinic type deals." he suggested. Noah raised an eyebrow." Yeah.. but what if they ask questions?" he looked at Noah. " We can make stuff up.." Jude shrugged.  Noah looked at the basket then nodded. " Yeah probably a good idea. " 

After a minute he turned the jeep on and let it warm up. Both of them knew of a few walk in clinics to try so first up was one nearby.  As Noah drove Jude kept his eyes on the baby and the basket he decided check the little pocket on the front, he furrowed his brow pulling out a piece of paper.   _October 13 2017_ " Huh.." Jude said softly as he read the paper. " She was born  October 13th." Noah raised an eyebrow." How do you know that?" he asked. Jude held the paper out." Because this said so. No other explanation.. Just a date."  Jude explained.   "Oh." Noah said glancing over. " So she's fifteen days old?" Noah asked. Jude nodded. " Yeah today is the 28th. " he said softly.  Jude put the paper back in the little pocket and watched the baby sleep.

Once they arrived at the clinic both Jude and Noah went in they had a vague story at least her birthday and they were just going to make up a name. They were gonna say one of them was the father just to make things go as smooth as possible.  

Once they were taken into one of the rooms they waited for a few minute for a nurse to come in at which time they decided on a name and Noah was gonna be the dad here. Jude was holding the baby wrapped in the  blanket, they left the basket in the car because they figured this would seem more normal. The baby was asleep for the most part. Waking up a little here and there. 

Finally a nurse came in." Okay so who will i be taking a look at tonight?" she asked looking between them. Noah spoke up." Actually i was hoping you check over the baby.. My baby." he looked at Jude." Whats her name?" she asked holding her hands out. Jude carefully handed her over. "Madeline." he replied. " Beautiful name." Noah nodded. " Date of birth?" She asked.  " 10/ 13/2017"   Noah replied.  The nurse laid her down on the little bed in the room checking her over for any obvious signs of abuse or anything.  " That explains why she's still so small." The nurse smiled.  Madeline seemed to wake up and the nurse was able to keep her calm through all the little test. " Which one of you is the father?" She asked.  Noah looked at Jude then back to the nurse." I am." he said softly. Jude gently grabbed his hand. 

After a couple of minutes and a few other test. " Well it seems to me you have a perfectly healthy baby girl.  She does need a diaper change though and she'll probably be hungry soon." The nurse gave them a smile. " So congratulations on a beautiful healthy baby girl!" she smiled.  Noah smiled back and took Madeline. " Thank you." He said softly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to go to the store." Noah said carefully handing Maddie over to Jude. " Okay but how do we explain Madeline to our parents when we get there?" he asked. Noah bit his inner lip." I dunno.. Jude we'll cross that bridge when we get there. " Noah unlocked the jeep and climbed into the drivers side.  Jude climbed into the passenger side with the baby then. " I refuse to be the one that carried a baby." Jude joked. Noah smirked." Oh c'mon.. You'd totally be the one to carry."  Jude gasped." Are you saying i'm the woman in this relationship?"  Noah chuckled." No of course not baby." he leaned over kissing Jude. "  I love you."  Jude smiled. " Shut up and drive." Noah laughed and  did as he was told. 

They went to the store and bought diapers and some formula. " See if you were the woman Judicorn.. We wouldn't have to buy food." Jude made a face and shoved Noah." Okay enough of that." They were laughing though.   Jude holding the baby as they made quick work of the aisles. Once they had what they needed they proceeded to check out. The cashier eyeing them. " Cute baby." she said. " Thank you." Noah said. " Whats her name? "  The cashier asked. " Madeline." Noah replied.   They paid and back to the jeep they went." Okay so we have to change her.." Jude said. They moved to the backseat Jude laid her on her blanket and proceeded to change her diaper. Noah watched him and raised an eyebrow." How do you know how to do that?" Jude laughed softly." Marianas birth Mom had a baby.. Izabela.  Mariana helped out a lot so.. I helped her help out."  Noah nodded." Ahh" he said softly. Madeline made baby noises and reached up for Jude.  Jude handed Noah the dirty diaper which he went and threw away.  Jude wrapped her in her blanket then and held her close gently rocking her. Noah bit his lip watching Jude. " You're good at that.." he said softly. 

Jude smiled as he kept rocking her slowly. Noah made his way over to Jude wrapping his arms around his waist." I don't know what you're doing to me right now... But i kinda like this." he mused. Jude leaned against him." I'm sure you do." he teased. Noah pressed a kiss to his neck. " You know we do have to .. go ..." Jude nodded. "  I know.. I'm just... " he bit his lip." My mom is a cop.. Shes not gonna let us keep her.."  Noah raised an eyebrow." Maybe she'll find her parents." he pressed a kiss to his ear. Jude nodded slowly. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up outside the adams fosters resident and just sat in the driveway with the car off for a while. " I'm not ready for this.." Jude admitted. Noah nodded." I know.. Me neither.. but we have to go in.." he said softly.  Jude adjusted the bundle in his arms and bit his lip looking down at her." You know usually we're late because we're making out.. " Noah mused.  Jude laughed softly." yeah well... This is what happens when you have too much Sex." He eyed Noah. Noah raised an eyebrow." Are you telling me you're pregnant?" he asked amused.  Jude glared. ' No... I am not. obviously." he looked to  the baby in his arms." I already had her see." he smirked. They both laughed about it. Though this was very serious they were trying to keep things light rather then freak out about it. " Okay.." Jude said slowly.

They got out of the jeep and made their way to the front door. Baby in Judes arms and baby supply in a bag Noah  had. They shared a look before bracing themselves and walking into the adams fosters.

" Hey what took you guys so lon-" Lena stopped staring at the two of them.

Stef looked over and was about to speak when her eyes landed on the baby. " What did you do ?" she asked.

 


	3. Mr.Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night one with the baby was interesting for sure..   
> The baby was fairly good so lets see what the boys are really in for.

"Okay.. I know this looks bad." Jude said carefully handing Madeline to Noah. " But this isn't.. " he stepped forward. Moms looked between the boys and the baby. " Okay so tell me whose baby this.." Stef said. Jude looked at Noah. " We can't" they said in unison. Noah spoke up then." Its just.. We were... leaving the church after cleaning up.. and i saw .. Somebody they ran and i nearly tripped over her basket.." Noah said slowly. "She's only fifteen days old.. Stef.. we couldn't just leave her there to die." Noah looked between moms then down to the baby. Jude nodded." Shes healthy.. we went to a clinic.. they checked on her and they said she was healthy.. " Jude moved closer to Noah. " We're calling her Madeline." he said softly looking to her cute face. 

" Okay boys.. Listen you did the right thing by taking her in but  you know you can't keep her..  You're seventeen Noah.. and Jude you're sixteen."  They looked toward Stef then. " You guys are way too young to have a baby and frankly i thought you'd be two i didn't have to worry about the baby situation with.."  Lena kinda laughed about that before stepping forward."  Your moms right Jude.. you can't keep her.."  Jude looked at Noah they seemed to have a conversation without words. " We wanna keep her until a family is found.. or you find one of her parents.." Jude said.  Jude carefully took Madeline back into his arms gently rocking her. Noah watched Jude and smiled.. " You're cute." he said softly. Jude looked at him and kissed his cheek. 

" So we're going to take Madeline upstairs to my room.. and we can start this search tomorrow because its late.. I'm kinda tired.. i know she's tired.. " Jude said. Noah pressed a kiss to his head." I'll be right back." he went out to retrieve the basket and then the pair went upstairs with the baby. Jude carefully laid her in her basket which was a baby bed pretty much. Jude adjusted her blanket before setting the  basket by the bed. " Shes cute." he whispered. Madeline was fast asleep. Noah was texting his mom about staying over Judes to which she said was fine. 

Judes moms were downstairs trying to figure out how to approach the situation. Deciding it was best to just start fresh tomorrow morning. " Its been a crazy night.." Stef said. Lena nodded." We should get some rest." she suggested.  Stef nodded. Moms made their way to their room of course peaking into Judes room. To the basket with the sleeping baby.  " Dont get too attached here .. " Stef warned them. They nodded. " We wont." they said in unison. Moms went to bed then. 

Jude was watching Madeline sleep. "Close the door." Noah said softly from behind him. Jude moved to close the door." You know we arent supposed..." he trailed off. Noah was working on unbuttoning his jeans. " I know." He said pausing to meet Judes eyes." Like what you see?" he asked.  Jude nodded and then glanced toward the sleeping infant. " We can't uhm.." he said softly. Noah reached for Jude gently pulling him closer. " So we wont." he said softly. Jude locked eyes with his boyfriend." Okay." he said softly.  Noah pressed a kiss to his lips. " Do you have the sweatpants i left last time?" he asked. Jude nodded and grabbed them from a drawer." here." he said. Noah took them and switched his jeans for the comfy sweatpants. Jude watched him changed he couldn't help it.. he wanted.. man did he want bad... but he knew they couldn't right now.

After Jude changed they turned off the lights and settled in Judes bed.  " What are we gonna do with her?" Jude asked softly. Noah pulled Jude back against him and sighed softly." I dunno." he pressed a kiss to Judes ear. "She needs to be some place safe." Noah pressed a kiss to his neck." I know" he whispered.  Jude closed his eyes. " You are not helping me right now.." he said softly. Noah smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck again." Sorry baby." he  said softly. " Don't do this to me right now.." Jude said slowly. 

Noah nuzzled his neck." okay. Okay i'm sorry." he whispered. Jude rolled over to face him pressing a kiss to his lips. " I will make out with you right now.. if you're lucky maybe you'll get grinding action. " Noah smirked at him. " Oh i hope i'm lucky." he winked.  Jude gently smacked his arm." But we're not having sex with a infant in the room."  Noah nodded." Sir yes sir." he said softly.  Jude nodded. 

They started to make out a bit, slow at first but it got a little heavier a little hotter. Jude was laying ontop of his boyfriend of course as promised some grinding action."Mmm" Jude hummed against Noahs lips. Maybe this was going to be harder then Jude thought.."Jude." Noah whispered.  Jude rolled his hips in response making Noah tilt his head back and bit his lower lip. They got away with it for about twenty or so minute until Jude heard a little baby noise. " Shit." he mumbled. Noah whined softly.

Jude was still on top of him and he waited before moving to lay beside him." Sorry baby. I can't do it with a baby in the room.." he said softly. Noah pouted and made a bit of a frustrated noise." fine." he leaned over and kissed him. Jude put a hand on his bare chest." it's not that i dont want to baby.. You know.. How badly i want to.. it just feels odd with her in here.." he whispered.  Noah sighed."I know.." he mumbled and cuddled up to his boyfriend.

They ended up going to sleep. around 3am some crying woke Jude up. Jude gently shook Noah." Baby.. " he mumbled.Noah groaned."what?" he asked. Jude shifted." I have to check on her.." Noah rolled away to let him get up.

Jude got up and picked her up he checked her diaper changing it and then gently rocked her before deciding on feeding her.  After about twenty minutes she settled and Jude managed to get her back to bed. " S'okay Maddi." he whispered kissing her head before gently putting her back in the basket. Jude walked over to the bed joining Noah in bed again. Jude wrapped his arms around noahs torso . Noah leaned back against him.

Night number one with the baby was interesting for sure.. The boys were tired and the baby she was fairly good so far. 


End file.
